Christmas Confession
by btamamura
Summary: Professor Squawkencluck is fully aware of how Danger Mouse and Penfold feel for each other, looks like it is up to her to give the nudge, with a little help from some mistletoe. Slash. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Dangerfold. Set during the 2015 series. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any characters featured within this narrative. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, CBBC and Fremantle Media._

 **Notes:** _**This is one of my Christmas fics for 2015. Why am I writing two? Because this one is slash and I know not many folks go for that so I have the alternative as well. This is set during the rebooted series but also contains references to the classic.**_

 _ **As I mentioned, this contains slash. Danger Mouse and Penfold will be romantically paired up in this story. It's still safe for all ages, nothing beyond the standard. There might be OOC, I do apologise for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they will be replaced by**_ _DMEP_ _ **)**_

DMEP

 _London; home of the new Wembley Stadium, the London Eye and Piccadilly Circus. Home too of that always magnificent mouse, Danger Mouse, and that sometimes hopeless hamster, Ernest Penfold. As we visit their headquarters, cleverly disguised as a pillar-box, we see there is a festive mood in the atmosphere._

Penfold was humming _Deck the Halls_ , slightly off-key, as he was dusting the walls. Christmas was just around the corner, and he had to get his and Danger Mouse's flat ready for the annual party. It would be a small gathering of the members of the agency.

Danger Mouse brought out a large box. "Help me with this, would you, Penfold?"

He paused in his humming and set down the duster. "Be right there, Chief!" He hurried over to where his boss stood and took one end of the box. "Cor, this year's tree ain't half big, eh?"

"A larger apartment makes it possible for a larger tree." He started moving over to a corner of the room, the one closest to the large window, Penfold tagging along. "We'll set it down here. Steady now."

"Right!" He gently placed his end on the ground and let out a sigh of relief.

"Right, got the tree out. Now we need to get the ornaments and decorations."

"I'm right on it, DM!" He hurried out of the living room.

"Hold on, I'll go with you. That box is more than likely too large for you to carry alone." The mouse followed the smaller hamster.

At that moment, the entrance to the flat slid open, and there stood Professor Professor Squawkencluck. Yes, folks, her first name is actually _Professor_. She watched as the rodents marched out of the room and into one of the main hallways. "Getting the tree sorted then, are we?" she asked as she followed them.

"Just like always. Better to have the tree ready now than worry about conflicting opinions on how to decorate it later," Danger Mouse responded, turning to look back at the hen.

"I suppose that is a fair point. I must admit though that I am curious as to how come you two can still manage to decorate your trees to look so good, despite your different opinions on what should go where."

Penfold was already at the closet. He opened the door. "Well, we _have_ been at this for years, after all."

She nodded. It was true they had. She knew that from her conversations with her uncle, Professor Heinrich Squawkencluck; he used to work with the agency before his retirement and was very familiar with the dynamics between the two rodents. "Ach, you'd zink zey haff ein strong connection or somezink!" Heinrich had remarked one time.

Penfold tried moving the large box. "Crumbs, Chief, it's a lot bigger than I remember it!"

"Told you it might be." He stepped forward and pulled the box out, carefully setting it down. "I'll take this one. There's a smaller box you can carry."

"Thanks, DM."

Squawkencluck observed the smooth dynamics between the agent and his assistant. Her uncle had been right, there was a strong connection. Though, it seemed there was something stronger still. She couldn't quite figure what it was. "You boys aren't about to rope me in to helping with the tree, are you? I still have a lot of work that must be done."

"No, it's alright, Squawk. We know you're currently on demand with new gadgets for us agents to use," Danger Mouse responded. "Don't get me wrong, having you help would be nice too."

"No, I know." There was another reason she wanted to leave it to just the pair. It almost felt like intruding on something. She knew she was in their circle of friends, she never doubted it; even if both of them, especially Danger Mouse, drove her crazy by messing around in her laboratory. But, it still felt...off if she was there at that moment.

"By the way, what brought you here? Not that it's not nice to see you or nothing," Penfold asked.

"Oh, that's right. I was hoping you two would come down to my lab after you've finished with the tree."

"It won't take us more than an hour. Is that enough time or should we be quick about it?"

"No, an hour is plenty of time." Plenty of time to make sure gadgets that were not for them were put out of reach so they didn't wreck them. "Well then, I'll see you two later."

"See you then, Professor!"

"See you in an hour," Danger Mouse added.

The hen nodded and walked through the hallway and out of the apartment. "I don't know what it is, but there is something about those two."

DMEP

Danger Mouse huffed as he set down the large box carefully. Good thing he was in tip-top shape or he wouldn't have been able to lift it.

Penfold set down the smaller box beside it. He had no issues carrying that one, it only contained one item.

"Right then, let's get to work on this tree."

DMEP

In her lab, Professor Squawkencluck had a monitor screen on; it was showing the living room of the flat Danger Mouse and Penfold lived in. While she was working on a mobility gadget for Danger Mackerel, she cast glances up at the screen. She was taking the opportunity to observe the dynamics between Danger Mouse and Penfold. She would claim it was to research which gadgets would best work for how they work together, but it was mainly curiosity. Her uncle had told her many stories about the pair of them, most including just how much they showed how much they cared about each other. When she first joined the agency and got to know them, she was often found stumped as to what her uncle had meant. How could there be such a strong dynamic between the brave, sometimes cocky mouse and the hamster who would rather run from a fight than charge into it? As time passed, she finally noticed. It was because of those differences, they could work together so well.

As she observed the pair of them setting up the fake tree, she noticed something else. "Hmm, come to think of it, there is often that same feeling around them."

DMEP

Penfold was branching out the lower limbs while Danger Mouse took care of the top ones. He didn't watch where he was going and bumped into the agent's leg. "Oh, sorry." He hoped his darkened cheeks weren't noticeable.

"Quite alright, Penfold, just mind where you step." It wasn't long before he made contact with him. His paw reached for a branch right above one Penfold was reaching for. Their paws brushed and they pulled back quickly. "Erm, maybe you should take care of that one first."

"Right."

DMEP

Her eyes widened behind her spectacles. There was no question about it. There really was something stronger to their connection. Unfortunately, it seemed they hadn't acted on it and were still tiptoeing around it. "I may have to fix that then." She finished the gadget for Danger Mackerel and put it away in a safe marked _**KEEP OUT, ESPECIALLY YOU, DANGER MOUSE!**_. "Right, that's that one then. Hmm, I'd better get to work on making sure my lab is DM-proof."

DMEP

There were more accidental paw brushes through the afternoon. Each time they reached into the box of ornaments, they somehow did so at the same time. "Penfold, I know we're meant to be in sync, but this is a bit much."

"Oh, sorry. Should I take care of decorating the flat then?"

He shook his head. It wasn't like he hated his and Penfold's paws brushing against each other. But, he couldn't exactly admit that to the hamster, could he? "No, it's alright." He reached into the box and pulled out some baubles. "Here, you put those along the bottom." He handed the hamster seven while he still held eight.

"Got it, Chief!" His paws brushed against Danger Mouse's yet again as he accepted the baubles. "Um, actually, how about for now I get us a cup of tea. I'll put those on once I put the kettle on."

"Sounds like a good idea. Don't take long."

"I won't." He set the baubles down at the base of the tree and made his way into the kitchen. Once he was sure he was out of the agent's sight, he put his paws over his face. "Oh, carrots!" he muttered. "I can't go on like this much longer!"

Meanwhile, by the tree, Danger Mouse had a paw on his forehead. "Good grief, stop thinking about it. It's not like it will happen anyway. For now, just...appreciate what you have. Better than nothing at all."

DMEP

"Hmm, I see. So, I was right after all." The fowl sighed as she watched the monitor. It was starting to get sad. She knew they treasured each other's friendship too much to want to put it at any risk. It seemed that even if they did feel that way for each other, the worry that it might put an end to their friendship was enough to stop them from acting on it.

"Seeing it too, are we?"

She turned to the owner of the voice. Or rather, the hologram projection of the owner of the voice. "Has it always been like this for them, Colonel?"

Colonel K's hologram put his paw to his chin. "Not always, no. They have always been very close. These feelings are more recent."

"But, how recent? Uncle Heinrich said he could see their strong connection years ago, did he just mean their strong ties of friendship?"

"I think he may have noticed before they did."

"I see."

"I've known them for many years myself. I didn't really notice until recently, but because it's those two, I would not be surprised if there was more between them since between your uncle's retirement and you joining us."

"It's a sad sight. What else is stopping them? I can already tell they don't want to risk their friendship over this."

"We used to have a rule about dating in the agency, but we've found that dating _within_ the agency is fine. Covers would not be blown, and agents still know to always put their duties first. For DM, sometimes Penfold and his duties coincide so it would work since there have been times Penfold had to come first."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"Years ago, that rotter Greenback snatched Penfold and held him hostage."

"How did Danger Mouse take it?"

"Not well."

"Why did Greenback do that?"

"Something about wanting DM to collect ingredients for some invincible monster or something."

"If Danger Mouse refused...?"

"Penfold would be no more."

She winced at hearing that. She knew it would've been a difficult situation for the mouse. Either he follow Greenback's orders, put the world in jeopardy and manage to save his best friend's life. Or, he deny the orders and Penfold would perish.

"Fortunately, DM's always got a good head on his shoulders. He did agree to Greenback's demands, but he was able to turn it against him in the end. Don't quite know how, but he did. So, he still did as ordered and managed to save Penfold's life."

"Sir, I'm thinking they may need a nudge."

"A nudge?"

"Yes, Sir. Just look at them." She gestured to the monitor. "They know how they feel, but not the other. They don't want to risk it. It's getting painful just watching them, so what is it like for them as they live through it?"

"Hmm, I see your point. What do you intend to do?"

"Make the Christmas party one they won't forget. I'll set up some mistletoe in a private area and arrange for them to go there at the same time."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Tradition states that a couple under the mistletoe must share a kiss. It just might be the nudge they need."

"If that doesn't work?"

"I would wish to grab them both by the ears, drag them down here and scream at them that it is obvious that they love each other so they should just do something about it already."

"I'm not sure they would appreciate meddling in their affairs."

"They can consider it personal payback for them always meddling with my lab, if they must. But, they need to have this settled eventually, Sir."

"Right then, I'll leave it to you, Squawkencluck. By the way, how goes the gadget you promised me?"

"Still working on the cheat code detector, Colonel."

"Ah, very good then." The hologram fizzled out.

She sighed. _Though I wish you'd not ask me to help with your silly games..._

DMEP

The tree was almost covered from top to bottom with baubles, cute ornaments, tinsel and the lights. All that was needed was the star. "Ready to put the star on top?"

Penfold got it out of the smaller box and held it carefully. "Ready!"

Danger Mouse stepped up behind the hamster, put his paws under his arms and lifted him above his head. "Let me know when it's on."

Penfold carefully placed the star where it was meant to be. He made sure it was on firmly, no chance of it toppling off. "She's right, Chief!"

He stepped backwards. Unfortunately, he misplaced his step and tripped over the box the tree was in. He fell backwards, Penfold still in his hold.

With a cry, they both toppled to the ground, though Penfold was against Danger Mouse's chest instead of face-first on the carpet. "Crumbs, Chief, are you alright?"

"I've been through worse." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Just some bruising, I'll manage. How about you?"

"You broke my fall." Because the mouse was sitting up, he was currently in the mouse's lap.

"Good." He cleared his throat. "But, you can get off now."

His eyes widened and he practically leaped off. "Oh, crumbs! Sorry!"

"Honestly, you'd think you were getting comfy. Well, we've finished the tree, we can take care of the rest later. For now, let's go see the professor." He rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

DMEP

 _We now arrive at the night of the party. Colonel K is making a personal appearance, instead of it being his hologram. The agents are scattered around the room, sharing conversation. But, one is missing. It's Professor Squawkencluck, and she is busy putting her plans into action._

The hen was in the kitchen, standing on a chair and stringing up some mistletoe in a corner of the room. "There. Hopefully this will work." After making sure the security camera in the room (placed right above where she placed the mistletoe) was switched on and functioning, she climbed down and put the chair back, then made her way out of the room.

Penfold was speaking to Colonel K, frustration on his face as he once again had to remind him of his name. "Colonel, I've been here for years! How can you forget my name?"

"Sorry, Pinball, memory ain't what it used to be."

"It's _Penfold_ , Sir."

On the other side of the room, Danger Mouse was quietly observing the party. He noticed the professor approaching him. "Is something the matter, Professor?"

"I need to talk with you in private. Could you meet me in the kitchen in the corner by the refrigerator?"

"Of course." He made his way to the kitchen.

She then approached Penfold, the hamster getting heated under the collar as the colonel continued misnaming him. "Sir, may I please speak with you?" she requested of the colonel. "In the meantime, Penfold, why not go get yourself a drink from the kitchen and cool yourself down."

"Thanks, Professor," the hamster replied as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Your plan is in effect then?" Colonel K asked the fowl.

She nodded and adjusted her spectacles. "It's just a matter of if it will work."

DMEP

Danger Mouse was standing right where the professor had requested. He was surprised to see, not her, but his assistant entering the room. "Penfold? What brings you in here?"

"The professor is talking with Colonel K and sent me in here to get a drink and calm down after he kept getting my name wrong."

"That's funny, she said she needed to talk with me in private."

"Oh. Well, there are drinks out there, I can leave you alone."

"No, it's alright. Wait here with me until she arrives."

"Okay then." He stood there and looked up at the mouse. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something else. "Chief, what's that above your head?"

"Above my head?" He turned and looked up. "That would be mistletoe." His eye widened slightly at that. "Mistletoe?"

"What's it doin' in here?"

He started putting two and two together. "Penfold, come here, please."

The hamster did so. The closer he was standing to the mouse, the higher the chance of him standing under the mistletoe with him. "Erm, Chief, is this a good idea? I mean, we're now standing under the mistletoe. Don't people have to...?"

"They do, and I have a feeling it was arranged that way."

"What was?"

"For us to stand under it."

"But, how come?"

"To do this." He placed his paws on the hamster's shoulders, crouched slightly and allowed his lips to meet those of the other rodent. It was a very quick kiss, little more than a simple peck.

"C-crumbs, Chief! I...did you...did we...?"

"We did."

"Oh." He looked down and shuffled his right foot. He was fidgeting with his paws. "Erm...why?"

"Mistletoe aside, the truth is that I wanted to."

"You did?"

"I did. You see, Penfold, for a long time now, I have been feeling something for you that I felt I should not have but couldn't fight. I feared it would put our friendship at risk if I was to act on it, so I tried denying it. The more I did, the harder it became. I would tell myself every night to at least be thankful that I have you as my best friend, that should be more than enough. It still wasn't easy. I don't know exactly when it happened, but...well, I fell in love."

"With me?"

"Of course with you, who else would it be?"

"Oh. Well, good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. I fell in love with you too, DM. I didn't think I could hold it back much longer. You're right about it being hard, keeping those feelings secret while having to say day after day that at least we're best friends."

The mouse smiled. He soon let out a soft snort and started chuckling. The whole situation was just starting to sound silly. All that time he'd been worried about his feelings being rejected and their friendship being hurt because of it. He shouldn't have worried so much. "Oh-ho, good grief!"

"Chief? What's so funny?"

"We are both such fools."

Penfold cocked his head in confusion. It soon made sense and he joined the mouse in laughing.

Within minutes, the laughter finally died down. "We could've spared ourselves the pain if we'd just said something sooner." He wiped a tear of mirth from his eye and inhaled deeply. He exhaled slowly as he knelt down. He wrapped his arms around Penfold and felt the embrace being returned. "I love you, Penfold. I love you both as my best friend and as more."

"You too, DM." The hamster closed his eyes and relaxed.

DMEP

Professor Squawkencluck was still standing with Colonel K, they were watching what had occured on a small monitor. "Well, looks like this one was a success!"

"Good show, Professor!" He looked to the other agents in the room. "Everyone, let's take this party elsewhere. DM and Penfold could do with some time to themselves." He led the group out of the apartment.

Professor Squawkencluck looked back to the kitchen. "It's about time. Merry Christmas, you two." Before making her way out, she placed a pre-written note atop the table.

DMEP

Five minutes later, the embrace was broken. "Well, we should consider joining everyone else then, eh?" Danger Mouse suggested, rising to his feet. "Come on, Penfold."

The hamster followed the agent out of the room. "Doesn't it seem quiet?"

He opened the door and was surprised to see the place was empty. There was a note on the table. "Hm? What's going on here?" He approached the table and picked up the note.

 _ **Decided to move the party elsewhere to give you two the rest of Christmas Eve to yourselves. I'm sorry about the mistletoe prank, but you looked like you needed the nudge. Merry Christmas, and I hope you two have happy lives together. By the way, just because I helped you resolve your issue, it does not mean it grants you free access to my lab!**_

He knew that note had to be from the professor. "Looks like it's just the two of us seeing in Christmas. Santa isn't scheduled to arrive in London until one in the morning, so we can still stay up."

"What should we do until midnight then, Chief?"

"Penfold, aren't we a couple now? Don't call me _Chief_ , _Boss_ or _Sir_ unless we're on the field, okay?"

"Okay then, DM!"

"There's a good fellow. I suppose we could watch a Christmas movie for now. What do you feel like watching?"

DMEP

Midnight arrived at last, the movie was wrapping up. Danger Mouse looked to Penfold. The late night was a bit much for the hamster. He smiled gently and kissed him atop his head. "Penfold, wake up."

The hamster stirred. "Sorry, DM, I fell asleep. Is it midnight?"

"It is. Merry Christmas, Penfold."

"Merry Christmas, DM."

"Would you like to share a Christmas kiss?"

"Sure!"

He leaned in and let his lips meet the hamster's. It was a longer one than their first, still just a simple touch of the lips. After a minute, he pulled back. "I love you, Penfold."

"I love you too, DM."

"Right, let's get going to bed before Santa shows up, shall we?" He rose to his feet and scooped up the hamster. "Come on, you can sleep with me tonight."

DMEP

 _And so, as our heroes retreat to bed and the sound of sleighbells fills the night sky, along with the echo of **ho ho ho!** , we leave you, dear reader. Merry Christmas to you, or if you do not celebrate it, then Happy Holidays! What will the new year bring for all of us? What will it bring for our heroes? Only time will tell, but until then, keep your eyes open for another story of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DMEP

 **After-notes:** _**Phew! There, it is done! I have been wanting to write something of Dangerfold for a while now, and I finally finished one! This isn't the first time I used mistletoe as a means of giving a couple a nudge, one of my first Christmas fanfics for another series used that idea. Still, it seemed perfect for a Christmas story.**_

 _ **This is the first time I have written for both of the professors (even if for Heinrich it was very brief), and a longer attempt at writing for Colonel K. I hope I did alright with them, but if not, please let me know where I went wrong and I shall rectify it.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! You don't have to review, but if you do choose to, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine though.**_

 _ **Thank you again. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
